


The In Between Bits

by spacedust719



Series: My Favorite Person [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Pregnancy, Valentine’s Day, marriage talk, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Snipets of Joe and You (readers)’s relationship from my No Such Thing story not featured in the original.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This stuff happens between Chapter 21 and Chapter 22 of No Such Thing. There were some things I just couldn’t get out of my head and wanted to share them. 
> 
> I think the story works better naratively with the time jump between the last two chapters. 
> 
> This is just small parts I would have included if No Such Thing was like 30 chapters.

Christmas 2017       

 

“So, Joe, Y/N, how long am I going to have to wait for a grandkid from you two?” Your mom asked while holding your 6 month old niece on her lap.

Joe nearly choked on his cookie. You brushed crumbs from his sweater onto your opposite hand before addressing your mom, “We MIGHT wait and see where we’ll be living first. Also, we’ve been together for about 5 minutes.” Joe and your dad laughed.

Your mom sighed, “I’ve been waiting for you guys to have a kid for decades. You can go to your room or do we need to build another tree house?”

Joe’s face was so red it practically matched his hair. You secretly love it when that happens. Your dad looked equally embarrassed, “Please don’t do it in the house. I know you’re adults, but please.”

Your sister in law came up from the basement. She sat down heavily at the table, “Emma and Ryan are successfully put down for naps.” She turned to Joe, who hadn’t been over yet when she went into the basement, “Merry Christmas, Joe. How was Christmas morning at your house?”

Joe chuckled, “Crazy. There was wrapping paper and children everywhere. When I left to come over here all the grandkids were napping in a pile in the living room. How was it here?”

Josie shook her head, “Emma directed the whole show. No one was allowed to open a gift unless she gave it to them.”

Joe put his hand on your back, “Do I have to wait for her to wake up before I give you your gift?”

You looked over at him confused, “I thought we weren’t getting each other gifts since… it was kind of last minute.”

Joe played with the shell of your ear, “That’s a kind way to put it. What I have is really for both of us.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. You were trying to peak at the screen. He smiled and pulled it away from your eye line. After a new more seconds, he handed the phone to you. “I thought this would be more beneficial to both of us than anything else I could buy.”

You read the screen and started to well up. You wiped one tear that fell before resting your head on Joe’s shoulder. Your family was confused watching the exchange. Joe kissed the top of your head. He took the phone back from you and handed it across the table to your dad. You dad nodded approvingly.

Your mom sounded eager, “my hands are full of baby. I can’t hold the phone. Someone tell me what it is?”

Joe looked over at her, “I talked with my brother and dad about mistakes I’ve made in the past. How important it is to me that I don’t repeat them. My brother told me about this book he and his wife read together before they got married about communication with your partner. We have a 6 hours flight in a few days. I figured I can read it on the plane to Paris.”

You lifted your head from Joe’s shoulder. You looked at him, tapped your index finger against your lips. Joe chuckled and obliged, kissing you softly. You smiled warmly at him, “thank you. I’ll read it after you’re done. Communication does involve both of us.”

You mom smiled at you both, “I’d like another grandkid for next Christmas.”

Your mom got 3 instant reactions. You repremaned her, “Mom!”.  Your dad sighed. Your sister in law said “NOT IT.”

 

=============================================================================

 

Late January 2018

 

    You were sitting up, leaning against the headboard in the early hours of the morning reading over your talking points for your interview later in the day. Joe was sleeping soundly beside you. Or so you thought. The third time you were re-reading your plan you would implement if you got to run the new office, you felt Joe’s hand snake across your lap. He put his head on your lap and snuggled in.

    He was basically talking to your crotch when he asked, “Why are you awake, baby?”

    You sighed, “I’m going over my notes for the interview. I cannot put into words how much I want this. I want to be close to my family, my nieces. I know Jackson and Nathaniel are wanting to have kids as soon as possible.” You started stroking his hair. “I also think me being in New York would be best for us, too.”

    Joe wrapped both arms around your hips now. He turned his head a little so he was looking up at you, “Love, we’ve talked about this. I’m going where you go. I can write a script anywhere. You’re stuck with me. I’m going to follow you so much you’re going to be sick of me.”

    You smiled down at him. “Not possible, sweet man.”

Joe moves one of his hands to start rubbing your ass, “Do you want me to distract you with sex?”

You laugh, “I’m think I’m good right now. I should probably sleep.”

Joe rolled off of you on his back on his side of the bed, “If you change your mind, you’re welcome to do with me what you please. You don’t have to wake me up first either.”

“Thanks, Joe. I’ll take that into consideration.” You laid back down next to him. When you rolled onto your side, Joe curled up against you. He entwined his fingers in yours before placing both his and your hands against your chest.

He kissed the back of your neck, “You’re going to kill it at your interview. You were awesome when we practiced last night. Wake me up at any point if you want me to practice with you again.” He squeezed you closer to him. “Regardless of what happens, we’ll talk about it and work it out.”

“I love you, Joe.”

“I love you too soon to be boss lady.”

 

                   

==============================================================================

 

Valentine’s Day 2018

 

You left work early because you had the best news. You had to come home and tell Joe. He was at the kitchen counter making something. You smiled at the bouquet of flowers on the table that weren’t there this morning. You wrapped your arms around Joe’s middle from behind him.

He starled, “Fuck!” He turned around in your arms but kept his hands up. They were covered in flour. “I didn’t hear you come in. Why are you home so early?”   

“I need to ask you something so I came home. I like the flowers. Sorry if I ruined the surprise.” You rested your head against his chest. He hugged you with his elbows.

“What was so important you left work to ask me?”

You smiled up at him, “I was wondering if you thought all my clothes would fit in with yours in your closet in Brooklyn.”

Joe grabbed your face. His entire face lit up, “DID YOU GET THE JOB?”

You nodded enthusiastically. He pressed kisses all over your face, the last one landed hard on your lips.

“I knew you would, baby. I’m so proud of you.” He kisses your lips a few more times. “I got flour all over you.” You both laughed. He turned around to get a tea towel to clean off your face. After cleaning of your face Joe suddenly looked panicked.

He clapped one of his hands over your eyes, “You aren’t supposed to be here. You’re ruining your surprises.” Joe started leading you into the living room. You hadn’t noticed anything different in there, but apparently something was. Joe huffed and started walking again. He uncovered your eyes in your bedroom.

“I need you to stay in here.”

You tilt your head at him and smile, “How long do I need to stay here? I already saw the flowers. I can guess by your dirty hands you’re making pasta. Can’t I stay in the kitchen and help?”

Joe just smirks and shakes his head.

“Can I sit in there and watch? You’re sexy when you cook.”

“I’m sexy all the time.”

You grab the front of Joe’s shirt and pulled him to you, “Of course you are.” You pressed up on your toes and kissed him. You wrapped one arm around his next and other around this waist. Joe pulled back from you.

“I gotta finish cooking. You can have me after dinner and after we exchange cards.”

You hummed, “how about we exchange cards, have sex, and then I’ll help you cook?”

Joe laughed, “Fine. Stay here for 5 minutes.”

After 5 minutes, you grab the card for Joe out of your underwear drawer and went to find him. He was sitting on the sofa. The flowers from the kitchen were now on the table in front of him. There was a clean tea towel over something square and flat next to the flowers. You sat next to him, he put his arm around you, and you handed him his card.

You pointed to the flowers and flat object, “I thought we said no gifts?”

Joe shrugged, “Those are just decoration. That’s your card.”

You playfully shook your head at him, “okay. Open your card first.”

Joe moved his arm from around you to open and read your card to him.

 

_Joseph, mon cœur,_

 

_You have this magical ability to make me fall in love with you more everyday. I love the man you have become and the parts of you that have been there since we fell in love as teenageers. I look forward to falling for all the new things I learn about you as we spend many more Valentine’s Days together. Hopefully all of them if we’re lucky._

_Mon cœuer sera à toi_

_(My heart will always be yours)_

_(Since I haven’t finished teaching you French)_

 

_Love,_

 

_Y/N_

 

You watch Joe read the card. You start tearing up when he does. He looks over at you warmly. You rub his shoulder with your thumb and whisper, “softy,” at him.

He whispers, “just wait.” He whips the towel off the table with a flourish. You see it’s covering a picture frame. He leans over to grab it and hands it to you. In the frame is the card he gave you on the very first Valentine’s Day you spent together and a dried pressed rose. You assume it’s the dried one from your room in your parents house that he gave you along with the card. You look over at him. He’s beaming at you. He taps the glass on the frame over a letter that is next to the card.

 

_Y/N,_

 

_This card is from the first Valentine’s Day we had together and the one I should have told you I loved you. This Valentine’s Day is the first one I know for sure who I am spending the rest of mine with. The incredible woman who I hope knows I love her by my actions and not just my words. Just to be sure, I will tell you every single day._

 

_Love,_

 

_Joseph_

 

_P.S. I have low-key been in love with you since the day I met you._

 

You turn to look at Joe. You both lift a hand to wipe happy tears off the other’s cheeks at the same time. Joe gently grasped your wrist. He held it in one hand and turned towards you to use his other hand to brush your tears off before doing the same to his own. He then held your hand in his lap.

He chuckled softly, “it’s good to know we’re on the same page. It would have been a bummer if I wrote you this and your card was just “I like your butt.”

“I do like your butt,” you interrupted.

Joe laughed, “Or if you were like, “I’m good after today. I’ll see you around.”

You scoff, “never!”

Joe looked bashful as he ran his fingers against your palm. “You know we’ve never talked about it as adults.”

Softly you asked, “what it are you referring to?”

    “Marriage. I mean, I know we’ll be together but do you want to do the whole legal thing and fancy ceremony?”

    You leaned forward and kissed him, “I think our love needs a GIANT celebration. I would shout about it from the rooftops. I would also be cool with just you and I signing the forms at a courthouse. Basically however you want to and whenever you want to, I’m good to go.”

    Joe kissed you with so much enthusiasm you fell backwards on the sofa. Joe followed your lips. He was now laying on top of you. He brushed some hair out of your face. “I have some planning to do then. This isn’t me asking you. I’m going to do it properly.”

    You hummed, “K. When did you know? You told me once you thought about two weeks after meeting me you wanted to marry me. Was it something specific?”

    Joe rolled off you and laid on his side next to you. “We were sitting in your tree house one afternoon. I don’t know where all the brothers were at, but it was just you and me. You were reading some giant novel. I was reading a script. I looked over at you. You looked so peaceful. It was the same way I felt sitting in there. I just had the thought of “I could do this forever.” Since then, there’s just been this contentment in the background of all the time we’ve spent together. I could do nothing with you and be happy. Unfortunately, I let things like insecurity and anxiety get in the way of that.”

    You cut him off, “Let’s not talk about that part right now. This is sweet conversation time.”

    Joe kissed your temple, “yes, dear. What about you?”

    “Well you know your the only one I’ve ever pictured marrying.” Joe nodded and kissed your cheek gently. “There were a few small things. One Monday in high school, Megan was complaining at lunch how Zach had come over to her house over the weekend without telling her first and how she didn’t have makeup on. She looked at me to get me on her side, asking if you ever did that. My response was every weekend. She didn’t like that. I realized you never looked at me any different if I was wearing makeup or barefaced. I knew you liked me for me, not what I looked like. Also, regardless of what was happening, things were better when you were there. Good day, bad day, cranky day. It was better once we were in the same room. You were the only person I wanted to hang out with once I met you.”

    “Come on,” Joe started pushing your legs off the sofa with his legs, “let’s go have sex before you steal all my good material for when I propose to you.”

    You started cracking up, “I hope you can come up with at least one or two more things.” You stood up and started walking to the bedroom. Joe was trailing behind you. You felt his hands on your ass. You smirked over your shoulder at him. He put one arm around the front of your shoulders.

    He whispered in your ear, “Line told me where she got those glow in the dark condoms. I got more.”

    You giggled, “it’s still daylight. They won’t work right now.”

    Joe grumbled for a second. With a much more cheerful tone he said, “then we are going to make love now. We’ll go cook dinner. Then after we’ll have crazy light saber penis sex.”

   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place April 2018

 

“Joe! Where’d you go?” You go out into the kitchen. Joe is ordering pizza on his laptop. “Which shoe do you like better?”

Joe quirked an eyebrow up at you, “you’re really asking my opinion? You told me I dressed like a dad a few days ago.”

You snickered but felt a little bad about it. “I just think we should get you some casual shoes that were not designed to go running in.” You hesitantly smiled at Joe. “That’s all.”

Joe teasingly shook his head at you, “ I watched Queer Eye with you. Tan France is right. I’ll have Rami online shop with me till our food gets here. Does that work?” You nodded and kissed his cheek. 

Pointing to the shoes, “which one?” 

Joe tilted his head down at the shoes. “I like the one with the silver bits. It matches the top of your dress. If that’s a good thing.”

You wrapped your arms around Joe’s neck, “I love you no matter what you wear. I even love you when you aren’t wearing anything.” You kissed Joe deeply. You swiped your tongue along his bottom him and he opened his mouth to give access. He held your hips tightly. After a few minutes, he pulled away, “they’ll be here in a minute. If you keep kissing me, they are going to walk into a show.” Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. You grumbled and let go of Joe to answer the door. You greeted Lucy and Rami at the door with hugs. Rami kissed you on the cheek before doing to same to Joe. A habit he had picked up since playing Freddie. Rami and Lucy sat at the kitchen counter while Joe got Rami a drink. You snuck away momentarily to grab the matching shoe to the one Joe suggested. When you came back out, Rami looked between you and Lucy.

Rami turned to Joe, “they are going to get hit on so much tonight.” Lucy rolled her eyes and gently slapped Rami’s arm. 

You tucked yourself under Joe’s arm. You looked up at him, “What is your stance on me accepting free drinks?”

Lucy chimed in, “or mozzarella sticks?”

You laughed and turned your head to her, “30 Rock?”

She nodded, “I was watching it when I was doing my hair.”

Joe looked at you questioningly, “why are you getting free drinks?”

Rami chuckled, “Joe, they are beautiful women. Men are going to try and flirt with them.”

You put a hand on Joe’s chest, “yeah, I just want to know if you’re cool me being polite for a few seconds for a free beverage before I mention I have a boyfriend. I’m not going to seek it out or anything. Just if it comes up.”

Rami had a wide grin on his face, “I told Luce to only accept top shelf shit.”

You gently pulled Joe’s head down so you could whisper to him, “it’s going to be your fault if I attract men. I probably smell like pheromones and sex from you screwing me from behind while I was getting ready.” You smirked while you watched Joe’s face and neck turn red. 

He mumbled, “I’m cool with you getting free drinks. Bring me some mozzarella sticks.” 

You kissed Joe while Lucy kissed Rami goodbye. 

Rami smirked over to Joe, “They are going to break some hearts tonight. NYC doesn’t know what’s coming.”

Joe hollered before you closed the door, “Please don’t break the city, I’m attached to it!”

 

A few hours later, Lucy and you were sitting at the corner of a bar giggling. You were both pretty intoxicated. The bartender puts a shot class in front of both of you before pouring tequila in each. He nodded over to a pair of men halfway down the bar. As soon as you looked over, they started walking towards you.

The darker haired one of the two men stood excessively close to your stool. “So, do you have a boyfriend?” The bartender poured the men their own shots. 

You nodded, “I do.” Lucy took her shot.

The man looked smug, “what does he do for work?” You looked over his clothing. You could tell it was expensive. You figured he was about to try and impress you with his wealth.

“He’s a director and actor.”

The man leaned against the bar, “what’s he done?” 

Your answer was delayed because you were taking your shot so Lucy answered. “He’s done her.” You nearly choked.

You laughed, “he has. A LOT. He did while I was getting ready to come out tonight.”

Lucy gasped, “WHILE YOU WERE GETTING READY?” 

You laughed at her response, “I made the mistake of putting makeup on while not wearing pants. I was leaning over. Joe came into the bathroom…” You made a sweeping motion with your hand.

Lucy giggled, “Your makeup stayed on really well. That’s impressive.”

“Tarte liquid eyeliner.” You turned back towards where the men had been standing. You used a fake sad voice, “oh no. They left.” You and Lucy both laughed more.

Lucy tapped your arm a few times quickly, “let’s go dancing!” 

A couple hours and a few drinks later, Lucy stood against the bathroom sinks  fluffing her hair while you put on lip gloss. She suddenly grabbed your hand and pulled towards her to look at it.

“This isn’t the ring Joe got!” Lucy then started cracking up. You didn’t know why she was laughing but you joined in. She continued, “this isn’t even the right finger. It’s your right hand.”

You felt sober all of a sudden, “What do you mean the ring Joe got?”

“I thought he finally proposed and you didn’t tell me.”

“WHAT?! He has a ring?”

Lucy’s eyes got bigger than normal, “I’m not supposed to tell you.”

You put your hands on your hips and stared her down.

“He has a ring. He got it a while ago. He chickened out when he first bought it. Now he wants to prove to you he’s not going anywhere.”

You couldn’t help the giant smile on your face. “Wait, wouldn’t proposing to me do that?”

Lucy laughed again, “this is what I’m saying! He’s only had it since October!”

“WHAT?! October?” You moved off to the side since Lucy and you were blocking the sinks. “I need you to explain.”

Lucy told you how Joe saw the ring when he was out wandering London with her. How he thought it looked like you. How he told her a week later he kept picturing it on your finger. She told him that probably meant he should go back and get it. How he chickened out when he first thought of giving it to you right after he bought it. He didn’t think he was husband material yet. You interrupted her at this point to tell her he was. He told Lucy how he wanted to be married to you for so long. He recently said he just wanted to be a good, supportive partner and prove he wasn’t going to runaway but talk to you about stuff before he proposed now. Lucy ended her explanation with a happy sigh, “he loves you so much. It’s practically all he talks about.”

You wiped a happy tear from your eye, “Luce, I need to go home now.”

You walked into Joe’s and your bedroom. Joe was against the headboard talking to someone on the ipad. You recognized Ben’s voice. Joe looked up and his face lit up.

“Hey baby! You seem more sober than I was expecting.” You crawled onto the bed and over his legs stretched out in front of him. You straddled him behind the screen. He chuckled, “or maybe not.” 

You leaned over the screen, “Hi, Ben. I need Joe now. Sorry. I need his penis in me. He’ll call you back later” You heard Ben cackling as you picked up the ipad and hung up. You tossed it to the side and moved the rest of the way up to straddle Joe. 

Joe looked very amused, “That was a little rude, baby.”

You leaned forward and kissed him. You spoke against his lips, “You being so wonderful and wearing so many clothes is what’s rude.” Joe laughed as you removed his shirt. You moved down his legs a little so you could pull down his pajama pants.

You hooked your fingers in the top of his pants, “May I?”

Joe held your face in his hands, “How could I ever say no to you?”

You swallowed hard when you looked down and saw Joe’s cock twitch in anticipation. After getting his approval to go bare you lower yourself onto him.

“Fuck Y/N, you’re so wet.”

You hum as you start to roll your hips, “I was thinking about this the whole cab ride home. Thinking about how good you would feel.” Joe wrapped his arms around you and attached his lips to your neck. You grabbed onto the hair on the back of his head, tilting your head to give him better access to your sensitive spot. You started riding him harder. Joe was a moaning mess below you. He tapped your hip but you mistook it for a misplaced spanking and kept riding him. Joe released inside you. He started rubbing your clit. The added stimulation pushed you over the edge quickly. 

You collapsed to the side. Joe chuckled and got off the bed. He left the room for a second. He came back with a giant glass of water. You chugged about half of it before you went to the bathroom. You exchanged your dress for the shirt you had taken off Joe before. you crawled back into bed next to him. He turned on his side to face you. He put one hand on your stomach.

You looked over at him, “sorry I missed your signal to pull of you. I got caught up in how good it felt.”

Joe smiled, “it’s cool. I mean… if… someTHING happens from this… I’m good with it.”

You beamed over at him, “Are you saying you’re good with it if you just got me pregnant?”

Joe snuggled in closer to you. He kissed your cheek. “It’s not the best timing but we both want kids. I guess I’ve assumed that means you want them with me.”

You kissed Joe on the lips, “of course I want them with you! I agree on the timing though.”

“As much as I want you all to myself, I would like to have mini versions of both of us running around soon. How about this? We get you fully moved to New York. I finish the press for BoRhap. Then we start trying.”

You kissed Joe again hard. “That sounds perfect.”

Joe started rubbing your hip, “So about 9 months from now, it’s just going to be a bare fuck fest.”

You slapped both hands to cover your face.

Joe laughed, “are you regretting every life choice that led you to this point?”

You told him sarcastically, “I'm just overwhelmed at how romantic you are sometimes.”

Joe pulled you even closer to him, “I’m just saying. The idea of impregnating you and starting that part of our life together. I’m going to be CONSTANTLY on you.”

You rolled him on his back and laid against his chest. He rested his hands on your bare ass cheeks. You wove your hands into the hair on top of his head, “I completely agree with you. Maybe we should take up yoga. Improve our flexibility to prepare.” You winked at him. “Until we are more geographically settled, there are still a bunch of those glow in the dark condoms left.”

Joe bit his bottom lip, “Can I go bare one more time? You just feel too good.” You nodded. Next time you knew, Joe had flipped you both over. He hovered over you and started kissing down your neck.

You moaned as Joe slipped a hand under your, actually his, shirt and massaged your breast. “You can cum inside me again. If you’d like.”

Joe’s eyes darkened. He had one of the most lusted filled expressions you’d ever seen. He kissed your lips. It was one of the hottest kisses you’d ever had. Probably only matched by the one after he told he loved you again the first time as adults. You weren’t sure how much time had passed when he put his forehead against yours.

“Am I going to end up getting you pregnant before the time we just discussed?”

You laughed softly, “probably.”

“You good with that?”

You brushed his cheek with your thumb, “Nothing would make me happier than having kids with you. Whenever that is.”

Joe gave you a huge smile and wiggled his hips against yours, “Oh! I’m going to give it to you good now.” He cut your giggling off by kissing your lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place early May 2018

Joe returned from his parents house later than he planned. You were home in New York but keeping Paris hours for work. Joe was wondering if he was going to find you already asleep. He toed off his shoes right by the front door to be extra quiet just in case. He notices the light on in the kitchen and is surprised to find you sitting at the counter.

“Hey baby, I wasn’t expecting you to be awake.” He placed a soft kiss on your cheek. He looked on the counter in front of you. There was a house made out of pretzels. He chuckled, “How bored were you today?” He looked back up at you and thought your eyes looked very sparkly right now.

You smiled coyly and pointed at the house, “Look inside.”

Joe looked at you, curious what you were up to. He saw something white and flat. “What is it? I don’t want to knock the house over.”

You laughed, “You’re good. I glued it.”

“How long did that take you?”

“Joe!!” You sounded impatient. “Just look!”

Joe rubbed your shoulder patiently, “Okay baby, I will.” Joe pulled out the object and realized it was the single greatest piece of plastic he’s ever seen, a positive pregnancy test. His eyes instantly filled with happy tears. He looked over to see that you were crying too. He took one step closer to you so he could pull you up from the stool and hug you. He engulfed you in his arms and placed a hand on the back of you head. He stood there holding you as close to him as he could for a couple minutes. 

He kissed the side of your head, “this is the second best day of my life.”

You lifted your head off his shoulder. “Hey! Wait!! What’s the first?”

Joe moved his arm from around you shoulder so he could cup your face with both his hands. He kissed you then told you, “the day I met you. My life changed for the better.” He watched your eyes fill with fresh tears. He pulled you back against his chest. He held you tightly as you both swayed basking in the happiest news either of you had ever received. Joe rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“Can I tell people?”

You giggled at him, “I think we can tell our parents but we should wait till I’m farther along till we tell anyone else.”

“How far along are you?”

You mumbled into his shoulder, “about 4 weeks. I was getting that physical for insurance for work earlier and they asked when my last period was. It should be happening now. They tested me. I got the pregnancy test for dramatic effect.”

Joe laughed, “I like it. Did you pee on the pretzels too?” Joe felt a hard smack on his back.

“No Joe! I did NOT!”

“Can I eat the house then?”

You scoffed at him, “There is super glue on them. There are more in the cupboard.”

Joe held you close a little longer. Suddenly he thought to himself, “ _ Shit. I still need to propose.” _

 


	4. Chapter 4

You entered your apartment, hanging your purse on the hook by the door, and toeing off your shoes. You were wondering if you could just eat the entire baguette you purchased on your way home for dinner or if you should attempt to cook real food. Since you had found out you were pregnant, Joe had been cooking you dinner every night. You usually took turns but he had started doing pretty much everything around the house the second he found out you were pregnant. You didn’t ask him or necessarily want him to. He just kept saying you were busy growing a human everytime you tried doing any chores. He was currently on vacation with Ben and Gwil so you had been fending for yourself. He was checking in almost every hour, either calling or just sending a quick text to two. It was very endearing. You had left out what you had been eating. He wouldn’t be impressed. It was basically whatever you were craving at the time. Almost everything. You couldn’t get the cheese that you wanted because it was unpasteurized. You weren’t concerned about it but Joe read about it in a pregnancy book he started reading the morning after you found out. He was very adamant about it. He had binge read the entire book in a day. That warmed your heart far too much. You weren’t going to fight him on it. You walked back to your purse to get your phone and call Joe. It had been about 3 hours since you heard from him. That seemed odd. You ripped the heel off the baguette for a snack on the very short walk back to your purse. A faint ringing sound was coming from farther back in your apartment. It sounded like Joe’s ringtone. You called out for him. He wasn’t supposed to be back for another day. You walked back towards the bedrooms. The bedframe for the guest room bed was disassembled in the hallway. It was assembled in its proper place when you went to work this morning. You didn’t see the mattress. What was that man up to.

“Joseph! What are you doing? Why is the bed taken apart? Rami is going to be here in two days.” You pushed open the door. There was a plant from the balcony almost blocking the door. You looked down and noticed paper on the ground that resembles a ladder. The mattress is on the ground. Joe has his laptop set up on a box at the foot of the mattress. The Shining appears to be playing on it. Where the headboard should be, Joe has some sort of paper that looks like wood boards. Taped to the wood boards are pictures of you and Joe in the tree house when you were teenagers. You knew those pictures existed but didn’t know any of them were here in Paris. You figured they were back at Joe’s parents house. Joe was laying back against a pile of pillows. Your face hurt from how wide you were smiling. You had an idea what this might be. Joe smiled back at you equally large and patted the mattress next to him before holding his arm out ready to wrap around your shoulders. You practically skipped over to him. 

Sitting down you asked, “Why is The Shining playing?” You curled into Joe’s side.

Joe tightened his arm around your shoulder, “It was the first time we cuddled.” 

You felt yourself melt. You put your legs over Joe’s lap. You looked around a little more. “Is this every pillow and blanket? Did you unpack boxes to get all the blankets?”

Joe chuckled, “baby!” His voice was soft, “I’m sort of doing a thing.” He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand up and down your thigh. “I was a goner the first time you smiled at me.”

You couldn’t help smiling up at him fondly now.

Joe caressed your cheek with his thumb. There was the beginning of tears in his eyes. They confirmed what you thought might happening and spurred tears of your own to match. Joe smiled and ran his tongue over his lips. “When I told you I’d be your best friend all those years ago I think I knew somehow I would be. I’ve lived without you. I tried to love without you. I never want to experience that again. What do you say we ramp up this best friendship and spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife? Y/N Y/L/N, would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

You extended your neck to kiss him. Joe turned his head away from you slightly. You scoffed and Joe laughed, “you gotta answer me, darling.”

You laughed softly, “right. Of course I will! Yes! Absolutely!”

Joe’s eyes crinkled in the corners. You thought you could see all his teeth in his smile as he leaned into kiss you. You started to adjust how you were sitting so you could straddle him. Joe moved his hands to hold your face in both of them. As you sat on his lap, Joe pulled back.

“Do you want the ring?” Joe reached beside the mattress, coming back with a velvet box. He opened it and showed you an absolutely stunning ring. He held his hand out for you to place yours in. As soon as he lined up the ring with the end of your finger, you were crying again. Joe tilted his head slightly to make soft, warm eye contact with you as he slid the ring on. Both of you looked at the ring on your finger.

Barely above a whisper, Joe said “perfect” as he rubbed your finger next to the ring with his thumb.

You leaned forward to kiss Joe. He deepened the kiss. You gently rutted your hips against his. 

Joe spoke against your lips, “we aren’t supposed to have sex in the tree house.”

You giggled, “that was because we were told it would be uncomfortable and terrible. This tree house is much more comfortable. Sex with you has never been terrible.”

Joe fake whispered, “but what if our parents find out? I don’t want to get grounded.” 

You matched his tone, “you knocked me up. They might know we’ve had sex already.”

Joe hummed, “VERY good point!” He suddenly grabbed your ass and flipped you onto your back. A small squeak escaped your lips. Joe rubbed his nose against yours before resting his forehead against yours. “What do you think engaged sex is like?”

You licked your lips, “Let’s find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like 4 times writing this. Happy tears. Unlike No Such Thing. Those were mostly sad tears.


End file.
